Sloan Sabbith
| residence = | education = Duke University (PhD) | affiliation = News Night '' | profession = Senior Financial Reporter, Adjunct Professor (Columbia University) | actor = Olivia Munn | seasons = 1 | episodes = 9 appearances | firstseen = Video Footage: Actual: | lastseen = }} '''Sloan Sabbith' is the Senior Financial Reporter for News Night, as well as the host of ACN's financial shows at 2:00 and 4:00. Biography Sloan holds a PhD in economics, and attended the University of California (Probably Berkeley). Her father is an economist as well, and she says she has been studying economics for at least 15 years. News Night April 2010 Sloan is the host of ACN's afternoon market-watch shows when she is recruited for News Night by Executive Producer MacKenzie "Mac" McHale. She offers Sloan a five minute segment each night to talk about economic issues. Sloan suggests that there are more qualified people that she could recommend but Mac insists that she is the perfect combination of intelligence and good looks, the latter of which will hold viewer attention. Mac also tells Sloan that she would like to be friends because she does not have any in the city. Sloan sympathizes about Mac's break up with anchor Will McAvoy, mistakenly believing that Will cheated on Mac. Sloan herself had an ex-fiance, who cheated on her, and office gossip has led her to believe Mac had a similar situation. Mac tries to correct her but is tongue-tied because Will asked her not to discuss the circumstances with their colleagues. Mac later accidentally sends a private e-mail, concerning her break-up with Will and the fact that she cheated on him, to the whole staff. November 2010 Sloan is an analyst for a live broadcast in November 2010 on the day of the 112th Congressional elections where the Tea Party win many seats. She has acclimated well to her position as the Senior Financial Reporter for News Night. On election night she realizes that the surge of Tea Party candidates might affect voting on raising the national debt ceiling, a significant economic issue that is often misunderstood. She wins the support of anchor Will McAvoy to press the issue. However they are unable to engage winning candidates in meaningful discussion because of the noisy celebrations of their supporters. Despite this setback she joins the team for a drink. The party includes Will, senior producer Jim Harper, staffers Neal Sampat and Gary Cooper, guest anchor Elliot Hirsch from the 22:00 program and News Division Director Charlie Skinner. Sloan is annoyed when Will refers to the group as "the guys". January 2011 Sloan sets Will McAvoy up on a date with a friend of hers, Carrie. Carrie ends up being a gun carrying, marijuana smoking liberal from the south. Back on set, Will informs Sloan that he doesn't plan on seeing Carrie again and she starts to panic. Sloan complains that Carrie is going to call her repeatedly asking why Will isn't calling her back. When Will refuses to go out with Carrie again Sloan warns him to keep a low profile because Carrie is extremely jealous and has a crazy side. Later, when Will shows up in Page 6 with another woman Sloan tells him that Carrie is pissed and wants to shoot him. February 2011 Mac approaches Sloan about getting some tutoring as she has been booked to speak about the economy on a panel and actually knows nothing about the subject. That night Sloan tries to teach Mac some fiscal lessons but Mac is preoccupied with her personal life. News Night covers civil unrest in Cairo after the Egyption president refuses to leave his post despite losing the election. Elliot Hirsch travels to Cairo to report from the scene but is forced to remain inside when riots break out. Elliot eventually tries to get footage outside but is attacked and injured. He returns to the US and News Night recruits "Amen" as a stringer to get footage of the riots. Amen performs well but then disappears. The staff discover that he has been taken into custody by the military, who are demanding an extortionate ransom. Will pays for Amen's release. Mac arranges for the staff to each give Will a cheque to contribute, mimicking a scene from one of Will's favorite films, Rudy. April/May 2011 Sloan is given the opportunity to stand in for Elliot Hirsch on the 22:00 show and cover the Fukushima nuclear power plant disaster. In Sloan's pre-interview with the TEPCO spokesman, Daisuke Tanaka, he is frank about the likelihood of the disaster rating increasing, warranting evacuation. However, he spoke to her off the record because they are old friends. Sloan asks Will for advice before going on air and he harshly criticizes her for letting interviewees get away with lying on air. He tells her to ask follow-up questions and not let them off the hook. She was disappointed with Daisuke for sticking to the company line, and more so with his translator, who Sloan felt was misrepresenting her words. Despite warnings from Don Keefer, Sloan announces the information she had obtained off the record live on air. Charlie Skinner is furious with Sloan for crossing reporting boundaries and suspends her with pay. Will feels responsible for provoking her reckless act. Mac assigns Jim and Maggie a project together. Don notices them working together again and asks Sloan if she thinks he is losing Maggie. Maggie tells him no, but then also admits that she is not good at reading romantic situations. As Sloan is packing up her office Kendra James finds a report that Tanaka is resigning in shame over the incident. Sloan is concerned for his honor, impressing Will and making him determined to help. Charlie comes up for a way to Sloan to save the reputation of Tanaka; she has to lie on air and say that she made an error in translating what he said. She is dubious but Will tells her it is the best thing to do and she acquiesces. On the night of bin Laden's death, Sloan is coming back from the Correspondents' Dinner with Elliot and Don. At the dinner, she accidentally set Treasury Secretary Timothy Geithner on fire; when another passenger asks why, she says, "Just to show the other Cabinet secretaries I could." She, Elliot, and Don are stuck on the plane for almost the entire episode and work from their Blackberrys. Sloan receives the first confirmation that bin Laden has been killed from a contact at CENTCOM. Sloan tries to assist Don in his desire to get off the plane, and flirts with a younger passenger to use his phone and to switch seats. The attempt to move is thwarted by a flight attendant, with whom Don clashes throughout the course of the night. Summer 2011 Sloan clashes with MacKenzie McHale during the Casey Anthony and Anthony Weiner coverage, because she believes that coverage of the debt-ceiling debate, which is threatening to cripple the economy, should take precedence. She allows Neal Sampat to use her as a hook in his attempt to smoke out Will's internet stalker, though Neil admits that riling up economists is much harder than he anticipated. Although he is eventually able to disrupt the conversation, his attempt to find the stalker is only partially successful. At the end of the summer, Sloan considers leaving ACN to go work in the private sector. She tells Don Keefer that she's giving up on journalism since she hasn't moved the needle at all on public awareness of issues like the debt ceiling and she can at least make money in the private sector. She also implicitly attributes her crisis of confidence to Will McAvoy's, since Will has said that he is not returning after the "Greater Fool" article was published. Don thinks that she is just tired, and says he will spend her remaining three days at ACN convincing her not to leave. He also mentions that he's going to ask Maggie Jordan to move in with him, and asks Sloan's advice for how to do it. Since she's only got three days left, Sloan tells Don that he's a good guy, despite someone along the line convincing him he's a bad guy. She says that he's only asking Maggie -- who he likes, but doesn't love -- to move in with him because it's the right thing to do. When he asks her why she is still single, she at first evades his question, but eventually answers, "Because you never asked me out." Later, after she has decided to stay, she tells him that she's mortified, and they're never going to speak to each other again — "starting now." Behind the scenes Sloan is a major character in the first season. She is played by starring cast member Olivia Munn and debuts in the second episode "News Night 2.0", though she was seen on a computer monitor in We Just Decided To. According to Aaron Sorkin, the character was initially conceived as a much smaller role, but he gave Munn increasing screen time because he was impressed with the quality of her work. Appearances * - Video Footage only Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Atlantic Cable News employees Category:News Night staff Category:Americans